Bitter Virgin II
by Guibin
Summary: Daisuke and Hinako has been dating for a year now and is starting their last year of high school. They both knew when they started that would someday have to part. And they both know that day is looming closer, but can they really let each other go?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is for my own closure, I feel I must end the story on a happier note. It's not that I hated the actually ending; in fact I liked it except for them pessimistically assuming they won't work out in the end. It's just I need to know what happened to them after that. So since that's all in Kusunoki sensei's head, I will have to make my own closure._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bitter Virgin**

**Chapter 1:**

The cherry blossom trees around shed their petals in the light spring breeze, raining a beautiful blizzard of pink. They signify many things but for this day, they signify the start of a new school year. Suwa Daisuke stepped out of his house, which was a restaurant on the first floor and took a deep breath of the spring air. He heard another door close near him and looked to his right and saw a girl shoulder length black hair step out, it was Yuzu. She had stopped tying the hair at the back of her head into two ponytails. When Daisuke noticed it, she just said "I've done that since I was a kid, wanted to change myself a little." Yuzu looked at Daisuke for a little bit before smiling.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Ah…Morning," Daisuke answered back.

"You going towards Aikawa-san's place first right?" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, want to come along?" Daisuke asked relaxing, he always felt Yuzu acts a little differently when they talk about Aikawa.

"No, you never ask another girl to go along with you on a date right?" Yuzu laughed.

"Wait this isn't a date, I'm just escorting her…"

"Whatever," Yuzu interrupted him. "You should know after a year that certain moments with your girlfriend are special. So I won't be interrupting you love-birds."

Yuzu walked off in the other direction humming a song merrily leaving Daisuke gawking after her. Yuzu has always teased him, ever since they were kids so he decided to leave it at that. He walked off towards Aikawa's place thinking about the new school year. And a new sense of foreboding loomed over him. He knew that one day, he and Aikawa would have to part but he never thought about it. Now, as this is their last year in high school, he realized this might be the last year they spend together. He shook that thought out of his head. "If this is our last year together, might as well make it as enjoyable as possible." He said aloud to himself.

Aikawa Hinako stepped out of her apartment into the still empty street. Of course in a small town like this, you don't find many cars do begin with. She breathed in the spring air and let out a contented sigh. She was slowly getting over her Androphobia but she still has trouble letting any guy other then Suwa-kun get close to her. The past year with Suwa-kun had been her happiest since before…all of that. She knew they would have to part someday but she never gave it much thought. She realized this morning that this was her last year of high school and this will be her last year with Suwa-kun. She had not told Suwa-kun but she plans to move back to her hometown after high school to live with her mother again. She didn't know when and how she would tell him so for now she'll keep it to herself. "If this is my last year with Suwa-kun, then I might as well make the best of it." She said aloud to herself and walked off towards school.

Daisuke walked on and was about to turn the corner onto Aikawa's street when he bumped into someone. He was able to maintain balance but the person he bumped into couldn't and fell to the ground. He had been too distracted to noticed where he was going, just allowing his feet to take him to his destination. He looked down and realized who it was.

"Aikawa, are you okay?" he said frantically as he helped her up and picked up her school bag.

"Ah Suwa-kun," she just said looking up at the face of the boy she loves.

"I told you I'd come to pick you up every morning so why didn't you just wait?" Daisuke asked as he handed her bag back to her after she dusted off her uniform.

"I didn't want to trouble you every morning," Hinako replied timidly.

"It's not trouble when I WANT to do it okay," Daisuke wheeling her around to look her in the eyes.

"Ok," Hinako said and allowed Daisuke to take her hand.

They continued on their way to school and they both remembered what they were thinking earlier. "Hey, I was wondering…" they began as once.

They laughed at the silliness of the situation.

"You go first," Daisuke said.

"No, no it's fine you go," Hinako said.

This continued with several more exchanges.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go do something this weekend…" Daisuke said scratching the back of his hand looking the other way.

Hinako looked up at him and could see a faint blush on his cheeks and giggled. They had both been thinking the same thing. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Ah really?" Daisuke said a little surprised, "Um there's this new amusement park that opened in the nearest city and I got tickets so, want to go?"

"Yes, of course," Hinako replied smiling.

"Great, we'll discuss this more in detail later." Daisuke said.

"Thank you, Suwa-kun…" Hinako muttered.

"Hm, what is it Aikawa?" Daisuke said not catching what she said.

"Ah nothing." Hinako waving the hand with her bag in front of her face, causing the bag to hit Daisuke in the arm. "Ah I'm sorry!"

Daisuke laughed, "Its fine."

'She looks so cute when she panics at these smallest things,' he thought.

They arrived at school and saw the cherry blossom trees that littered the courtyard rained down their petals in the breeze. A sign that says "School Entrance Ceremony" was put up at the entrance. They walked into the school being pelted by the soft cherry blossoms that fluttered around them. They walked up to giant board at the end of the courtyard where everyone was gathered, since that's where their class assignments were written. As they searched for their names, one of Daisuke's guy friends jumped him.

"Yo Daisuke, don't worry I already looked for you. You're in the same class me." He said.

Daisuke felt shaking in his hand and he looked down, Hinako was shaking like it's the middle of winder and she's naked outside. Then he realized how close his friend was and pushed him away.

"Oi, be careful" Daisuke said, wrapping his arms protectively around Hinako.

"What?" His friend asked in confusion, "Oh right! Sorry about that Aikawa-san!" He clapped his hands together and bowed apologetically.

Hinako was still shaking violently but Daisuke can feel her starting to calm down as she clung to him.

"Ah…I also found your name too, Aikawa-san. Don't worry, you're in the same class as Daisuke too," he said.

"I'll talk to you later okay," Daisuke said to him.

"Ok, catch you later." He said and ran off.

"It's alright Aikawa," Daisuke reassured her, "he's an idiot sometimes so he forgets." He chuckled.

His laugh seemed to have calmed Hinako enough to stop shaking but still didn't release him.

"Thanks…Suwa-kun," Hinako said weakly. "Guess I'm still too afraid of other men."

Daisuke just held her there. He could tell she was still shocked at what just happened despite her shaking stopping. They stayed like that until another voice broke them out of their reverie. It was Kazuki; Yuzu was walking closely behind her. Kazuki had backed off and left Hinako alone but her feelings for Daisuke haven't disappeared and she makes sure he knows it. She was still wearing too much make-up like last year; a thing Daisuke never had the heart to tell her.

"Hey Suwa-kun!" she waved as she ran over but stopped when she saw what he was doing. She was about to hug him.

"Morning Kazuki," Daisuke said politely.

"We're in the same class again Daisuke!" Kazuki said excitedly, trying to ignore how he was holding Hinako.  
"That's great," Daisuke said trying to sound happy.

"What happened?" Yuzu said walking up.

"That idiot pounce me while I was right next to Aikawa so…" Daisuke didn't need to finish.

"He never learns…" Yuzu sighed. "And to think we're all in the same class again with him."

The three of them laughed and Hinako peeked out to see that Kazuki and Yuzu had arrived. She calmed down a bit more being around people she's comfortable with and hearing their laughter. Hinako had never gotten quite as friendly with Kazuki as she did with Yuzu but they were at least on speaking terms. Just then, the bell rang signaling the school entrance ceremony. Hinako had calmed down enough now and just held onto Daisuke's hand but she was grabbed his arms trying to get as close a possible to avoid the rush of people heading towards the gymnasium for the ceremony. Daisuke wrapped an arm protectively across her shoulders and pulled her close to him. They finally made their way to the gymnasium where the students have gathered and began lining up. Daisuke and Hinako's places in lines were different so he escorted her to her place in line and waited there as long as possible keeping other guys away. When he couldn't stay any longer he gave a Hinako a soft kiss on her forehead and went to his place in line which was in another row.

The entrance ceremony was really dull. The students basically had to stand there listening to the principal give a speech, welcoming the old students back and welcoming the new students. Then if there were any staffing changes he would introduce the new teachers or faculty member among other things. Sometimes the teachers would have something to say as well. Daisuke glanced over at where Hinako was. She was watching the principal giving his speech, like all the other students but whether she really paid attention was questionable as most students choose to ignore the guy anyways. Luckily she was between two girls in her line but there was a guy directly next to her. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to him though.

The ceremony finally ended and the students started making their way to homeroom. Daisuke rushed over to Hinako as she was jostled by the moving crowd. He made it and once again put at arm around her shoulders to hold her close as their way through the crowd. They had already changed into their inside shoes before the ceremony so they walked up to the third floor where the third years had their classes. Luckily, the seating chart was determined by where the students choose to sit in their first day so Daisuke took the seat next to Hinako while Yuzu took the seat behind her. Kazuki had taken the seat in front of Hinako. She seems to be at least trying to get along with Hinako. Daisuke forced his friend who had jumped him that morning to sit next to him on the side so he was away from Hinako. Daisuke wants to help Hinako get over her Androphobia but he can't help but feel protective over her so he tries to keep as many guys away from her as possible.

Homeroom had started and their homeroom teacher asked everyone to introduce themselves. It was kind of pointless seeing as almost everybody here was in the same class last year except for a few. Then he went on to explain about the college entrance that they would all be taking that year and told them to study hard. At the mention of college, Daisuke's heart skipped a beat. Hinako never told him what she plans to do for college? But he doesn't want to think about that right now. He'll ask her when the situation arises.

Classes had started next and all their teachers had reminded them about the college entrance exams as well and to pay attention in class. Daisuke used to think that he would get into a nice college far away from here to enjoy himself but now he doesn't know what to do anymore. All these mentions of college and entrance exams aren't helping either. He wants to stay with Hinako but knows that they would have to separate one day. Yet he doesn't want that. When they first started dating, Daisuke had decided that he would protect Hinako until she finds someone who's capable of taking care of her. Now he wasn't so sure if he can hand her over like that anymore.

Hinako sat in class, thinking about college. She would leave this town after high school and probably go to a college in her hometown. She never thought much about college before. When she and Daisuke first started dating, she had decided that she would stay with him until he finds a better girl that's more suited for him then she is. She's happy that he fell in love with her despite knowing her past and she loves him too. Can she really just leave him? She isn't so sure anymore…

The first day of school ended all the students got up and stretched, before leaving the classroom quickly. Kazuki turned around and faced the other three. "After a hard day first day of school, why don't we go sing Karaoke?" she said cheerfully.

_A/N: so that's chapter one of this Bitter Virgin sequel of mine.. I don't know how often I will update this actually as I am writing another fic at the moment and this really isn't my priority. As I said before, I am writing to offer myself more closure about the manga ending. Let's see how well this is received. Crappy title I know…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bitter Virgin nor do I own the song used.**

_A/N: I've been getting into seinen manga lately…REC…Bitter Virgin…Otaku no Musume-san…never really paid attention to that until now. Ok on to chapter two. I'm not even going to mention Daisuke's friend now, or at least very little of him. It's really hard since he has no official name, and I hate making up names for existing characters._

"Hey, want to go sing Karaoke?" Kazuki asked as class ended.

The four of them went to the local karaoke bar after they changed back to their regular shoes. The karaoke bar wasn't that big since this is just a small town. In fact it's the only one in town. Daisuke never really liked Karaoke; he used to come just to hang out with girls. Kazuki on the other hand, loved it. She was the most enthusiastic one of the group. Yuzu walked ahead with Kazuki while Daisuke and Hinako hung back behind them.

They arrived at the small two story building where the karaoke bar is. It consists of a small front counter, a back area where they prepare drinks and other snacks, and ten rooms total, five on the first floor and five on top. This place isn't very busy so there's almost always a room free. The four of them walked upstairs to a free room, Kazuki ordering drinks on the wall phone inside.

"What do you guys wanna drink?" she asked.

"Oolong tea," Yuzu replied.

"Melon soda," Daisuke said.

"Same as Suwa-kun," Hinako said.

Kazuki repeated their orders into the receiver.

Their drinks had arrived soon and the four of them started ordering songs from the catalog provided to them. Kazuki was the one who ordered the most of course. Hinako just flipped through catalog absentmindedly and Daisuke took notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, nudging her on her elbow.

"Ah, nothing." Hinako replied, shaken out of her thoughts. "Just that, this is the first time I've been to a Karaoke bar."

"Eh really?" Kazuki asked surprised.

"Come to think of it, I've never heard you hum so much as a song." Yuzu thought back.

"Then you have to sing your heart out! You'll love it," Kazuki said almost too enthusiastically. "Is there a song you like?"

"Yes, but…" Hinako said shyly. "I'm not a very good singer."

"Don't worry," Yuzu laughed. "I'm not very good either and if I remember correctly, Daisuke isn't that much better."

"Oi, is that an insult?" Daisuke asked, his eye twitching slightly.

"Just saying, remember when we were kids practicing for the school choir…" Yuzu teased.

"Ok I'll show you!" Daisuke said. "Aikawa, we'll sing a duet and prove Yuzu wrong."

"Eh? Ah okay…" Hinako said surprised.

"So what song will you two sing then?" Kazuki asked.

Daisuke thought about it for a moment, and then remembered something from a while ago. "I know…" and he picked up the keypad and thumbed in the number for the song. "Don't worry you'll know this song." Daisuke said reassuringly to Hinako.

All the songs that Kazuki and Yuzu ordered first came up first. Kazuki singing spectacularly because she comes every chance she gets. Daisuke got revenge on Yuzu whenever it was her turn to sing, making snide comments about her singing. Hinako tried to stop him. It was all in good fun until Yuzu threw her microphone at Daisuke's head. The microphone making a loud earsplitting racket as it collided with his head and then the floor.

"And that's you will sound like," Yuzu said. "But I'm sure Aikawa-san can cover for you."

Hinako giggled at Daisuke as he sat back rubbing the spot where the microphone had hit.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side." Daisuke sighed.

"Sorry, Suwa-kun…" Hinako said as her giggles died away.

"Don't worry," Daisuke said seeing her fallen expression. "I'm not mad or anything."

"It's okay to laugh about this idiot," Yuzu told her. "When we have time, I'll tell you more embarrassing things about his childhood."

"Don't you dare…" Daisuke said.

"What girls talk about alone is none your business," Yuzu said playfully.

"Whatever you do, don't believe her Aikawa!" Daisuke panicked.

Hinako smiled.

Soon it was Daisuke and Hinako's turn to sing. When the title came on, Hinako knew why Daisuke said that. It was the song that Daisuke sang when they first met, her favorite song. He had remembered that small detail from over a year ago. Daisuke winked at her when she looked up at him, holding the microphone close.

The music began playing and they began to sing together.

**Nagareru kisetsu no mannake de**

_In the midst of the flowing seasons_

**Futo hi no nagasa wo kanjimasu**

_I suddenly feel the length of the days_

**Sewashiku sugiru hibi no naka ni**

_Amongst the days we pass by busily_

**Watashi to anata de yume wo egaku **

_You and I sketch out our future_

Daisuke stopped and let Hinako sing the next few verses.

**Sangatsu no kaze ni omoi wo nosete **

_My feelings riding on the March winds_

**Sakura no tsubomi wa haru he to tsuzukimasu **

_The cherry blossom buds continuing on towards spring_

**Afuredasu hikari no tsubu ga**

_A ray of overflowing light_

**Sukoshizutsu asa wo atatamemasu **

_Warms my mornings little by little_

**Ookina akubi wo shita ato ni**

_After giving a large yawn_

**Sukoshi tereteru anata no yoko de**

_I'm a little shy being by your side_

**Arata na sekai no iriguchi ni tachi **

_Standing at the entrance of a new world_

Daisuke joins in again.

**Kizuita koto wa hitori janaitte koto**

_I notice that now I am not alone_

Hinako stops to let Daisuke sing alone this time.

**Hitomi wo tojireba anata ga**

_If I close my eyes, you are there_

**Mabuta no ura ni iru koto de**

_Under my eyelids_

**Dore hodo tsuyoku nareta deshou **

_How strong you have become_

**Anata ni totte watashi mou sou de aritai**

_As for you and me, I want us to be together_

**Sunabokori hakobu tsumuji kaze**

_The whirlwind carried a cloud of dust_

**Sentaku mono ni karamarimasu ga**

_Entwines with laundry that needs to be done_

**Hirumae no sora no shiroi tsuki wa**

_The white moon just before the afternoon sky_

**Nan daka kirei de mitoremashita **

_Somehow fascinated me with how pretty it was_

**Umaku wa ikanu koto mo aru keredo **

_Things don't always go well_

**Ten wo aogeba sore sae chiisakute**

_But when I look up at the sky, all of that seems small_

Hinako joins again.

**Aoi sora wa rinto sunde **

_The blue sky is sharp and clear_

**Hitsuji kumo wa shizuka ni yureru **

_The fluffy clouds quietly roll by_

**Hanasaku wo matsu yorokobi wo**

_The joy of waiting for flowers to bloom_

**Wakachiaeru no de areba sore wa shiawase**

_If we can share that happiness, I'll be happy_

**Kono saki mo tonari de sotto hohoende**

_In the future just keep smiling by my side_

**Hitomi wo tojireba anata ga**

_If I close my eyes, you are there_

**Mabuta no ura ni iru koto de**

_Under my eyelids_

**Dore hodo tsuyoku nareta deshou **

_How strong you've become_

**Anata ni totte watashi mo sou de aritai**

_As for you and me, I want us to be together_

_**La~lalala lalalalala~ la~lalala lalalalala~la~lalala lalala la~**_

The song ended and breathed out. Yuzu and Kazuki clapped and cheered in amazement. Daisuke and Hinako looked at each other and smiled. That was the first time they did that. When they were singing, they felt like they were the only two in the room.

Hinako opened up a little more after that and sang another song by herself this time. Soon it was time to leave and so they grabbed their stuff and left, paying the bill at the front. They split up and Daisuke walked Hinako home. It was dark and after that one incident, he has never let Hinako walk home by herself in the dark again. They talked about random things here and there, each forgetting about all the mention of college today. When they arrived, Daisuke even walked her up to her front door. Hinako thought it was a bit over protective but she doesn't mind right now.

"Today was fun," Hinako said.

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "So about this weekend…"

"Pick me up at 12 noon Saturday," Hinako finished for him.

"Huh," Daisuke said surprised, "Oh right, of course!"

"Good night then," Hinako said.

"Night…" Daisuke said.

They both stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Daisuke started leaning in closer and Hinako seemed to have gotten the signal and leaned forward as well. They closed their eyes and their lips met. They kissed without stopping, neither wanting to be the one to pull away. Suddenly they heard the ring of a cell phone and broke apart.

"Ah sorry," Daisuke said taking his cell phone out his pocket. "It's my mom, she probably wants me home." And flipped it open.

Hinako watched him talk on the phone.

"Yeah, my mom needs me home right now," Daisuke said. "Sorry."

"No it's fine," Hinako smiled.

Daisuke leaned again to give her a peck on her lips and walked away, looking back occasionally. Hinako watched until he was out of sight before opening the door to her small apartment. Today was more enjoyable then she had expected to be. She hummed the song she sang with Daisuke as she picked up the stack of letters and ads from the floor that came through the mail slot and threw her bag on her bed.

She sorted through her mail at the small table, ads; bills, more ads…then a letter caught her attention. Unlike the bills, the address and name was hand written. There doesn't seem to be a return address. She opened the letter cautiously and a paper slipped out. As she read the letter, all the happiness from earlier today drained out, replaced by fright and sadness.

"How did he find out where I am…" Hinako whimpered.

_A/N: Sangatsu Kokonoka – Remioromen (title of the song translates as March 9__th__) fits really well with this story as well, after I read the lyrics. Song originally composed for "1 liter of Tears" J-drama. Watch that as well if you want because it's so sad…*tears* yes I'm a guy who sheds tears over sad dramas, anime, and manga. _

_Melon soda = best soda in the world. And I know that's probably not the song he was singing in the manga but they never said what it was so I'm taking some liberties. And the song is not for space fillers, I really do think all the lyrics fit this story quite well._

_And Hinako has a stalker? El gasp! It's not really much a cliffhanger, maybe it's because I'm the writer but I think it's pretty easy to guess who the letter is from._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

_A recent review has really put into perspective how long I had not updated this story. I made a decision to put this on hiatus until I finish my Code Geass fic so I won't be trying to write two story at the same time but it was well after I posted the previous chapter, and as such, most you probably didn't know unless you visited my profile. _

_Here is my official stance on this story._

_It is on hiatus until I finish my Code Geass fic, which is half-way done. I have no way of telling when I'll be done but hopefully before July, as that was when I started last year. I had wanted to re-read the manga but Onemanga removed at manga with mature content because apparently, the American public has a low tolerance for anything slightly pornographic. I will probably go on Mangafox or some other site to re-read it._

_Until then, I'm sorry but this story is on hiatus._


End file.
